


Self Portrait

by rosemarypasta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Student Yamaguchi Tadashi, Business student Tsukishima Kei, Cohabitation, College, M/M, University, University Student Tsukishima Kei, University Student Yamaguchi Tadashi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarypasta/pseuds/rosemarypasta
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was forced to move in with his best friend and long time crush, Yamaguchi, so he could attend the univesity he wanted in Tokyo. He thought he could surpass his feelings and live his life normally just like in high school but what he didn’t know was that living with the person you’re in love with, makes falling much more easily. Especially if that person is Yamaguchi.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Self Portrait

“That should be the last of em’!” Yamaguchi finally announced as he set the seventh cardboard box down in the middle of the barren living room. He stretched his arms out and sighed in relief, turning suddenly with a grin flashed across his cheeks towards his new roommate as a celebration.  
Tsukishima grumpily set the box he had in his arms down, proceeding to massage his back with the heel of his palm, “We still haven’t unpacked, Yamaguchi, isn’t it a bit early for a celebration?”. His best friend pouted at the reality check he was just given and collapsed onto the still bubble-wrapped couch out of exhaustion.

Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi were childhood friends who met in primary school. They then proceeded to go to the same middle schools and high schools together. They practically spent the majority of their lives together. They played in the same volleyball teams, went to school together, walked back home together, and grew up beside each other. Though they cared a lot for each other, surely they would go their separate ways eventually right? Finally having such distinct differences in the majors they wanted to take, everyone in Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s lives thought that university would be the wedge that finally separates the two. Well...everyone except their mothers.

“What do you mean I can’t go to Tokyo?” Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the unexpected answer his mother gave him. He approached his mother with the topic of moving out to Tokyo so he could attend the university he wanted. He addressed the topic as if he was asking for permission but he thought it would just be a formality.  


“What? Why not? I managed to get a scholarship that’ll give me an allowance for my living costs so it’ll cost you nothing! Besides, Akiteru moved out for university so why can’t I do the same?” Tsukishima spoke rapidly, his fists were balled up tight but he still attempted his best to keep his composure, not wanting to create even more awkward tension in front of his guests.  


“C-calm down, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi stammered, looking as shocked as his own mother at his out of character outburst. The two coincidentally were interested in universities in Tokyo. Though they would be attending different schools, their universities were within walking distance. Yamaguchi was unsure how his mother would react to his only son moving out so Tsukishima came up with the idea to tell their parents together to hopefully soften the blow of Yamaguchi’s mother’s outrage however, reality seems to turn out the opposite to their predictions. Yamaguchi’s mother, who was predicted to freak out instead, was so moved by her only son’s decision to be independent that she started crying tears of joy after the two announced their planned departure. On the other hand, Tsukishima’s mother who was supposed to be playing the supporting role and calming down Yamaguchi’s mother turned out to be the one in need to calm down.  


“You’re pretty much still a child! I will not approve!” Tsukishima’s mother scowled at her youngest child. “What do you mean?! Akiteru moved out the same exact age as me!” He argued back. The two blondes bickered back and forth in their dining room, leaving their two green-haired guests exchanging glances and clueless on what to do.  


“I-If you’re so worried about Kei-kun being alone, Tsukishima-san, why not have the boys move in together? Surely it would be better, no?” Yamaguchi’s mother, being the conflict-avoiding woman she has always been, suggested to her friend in an attempt to cut the tense air in the Tsukishima household. The blonde mother looked at the green-haired mother’s soft expression with a baffled one on her face.  
Though, despite the prior opposition, Tsukishima did get to attend the university he wanted with the help of the Yamaguchi family, to which he will always be grateful for, however, he wasn’t sure if the conditions he had to agree to was something to be thankful for. 

“Ah! That should be the pizza. I’ll get it!” Yamaguchi’s head shot up from the couch as the doorbell echoed throughout the cluttered apartment. He got up in an instant and twirled towards the door to tend to the delivery man, finally leaving Tsukishima alone with his thoughts for the first time that day. Tsukishima sank onto the floor and buried his face into his knees, his pale hands covering his beet red ears. He was more than thankful that he was able to go to the university he wanted which coincidentally happened to be in the same area with the university his childhood best friend was attending but there was just a slight problem.

He was madly in love with him.

Tsukishima wondered how long it had been. Ten? Five years? He didn’t know exactly when he started liking Yamaguchi but he was sure that he realized his feelings during his first year of high school. It was the time Yamaguchi was brought in as a pinch server in one of their volleyball matches. He attempted the jump float serve he has been working so hard on and succeeded, breaking the gloom atmosphere the Karasuno volleyball club had around on their shoulders. Everyone’s eyes lit up as a point was added to Karasuno’s scoreboard but none of their eyes lit up as bright as Yamaguchi’s. His brown eyes glistened under the gym lights and his lips were pressed to the biggest smile Tsukishima has ever seen. Everyone on the court rushed to pat and praise Yamaguchi but in order to keep his overexcited heart in between his ribs, all Tsukishima could say at that moment was “Give us another one.”

“Tsukki, you okay?” Yamaguchi’s soft voice startled him. “Yeah i’m fine, just got a bit dizzy.” Tsukishima murmured before rising up and taking a seat beside his best friend on the unwrapped couch before shortly taking a slice of pepperoni pizza, hoping his complexion no longer showed the embarrassing and unwanted red hue.

In the midst of their well-deserved lunch, Tsukishima caught his eyes constantly wavering towards Yamaguchi, watching him stuff his freckled cheeks with food, his eyes glimmering with satisfaction. Tsukishima tried his best to get rid of his worries. Besides, they have been friends for so long and pretty much spent every waking hour together and everything has been alright up to then. Surely, it would be fine living under the same roof as him right?

But oh boy, was he wrong.

Shortly, the semester starts for the roommates. Being drowned in responsibility and exhaustion from his new surroundings, Tsukishima was impressed with his brain’s capability to still think about Yamaguchi despite his busy schedule. Even when he was in class, cramming for a test, around his new friends, Yamaguchi still occupied his mind. Though, he didn’t blame his brain for doing so since the blame fell onto someone else’s hands.

“I’m home.” The blond business major sighed as he wiggled his shoes off before stepping onto his shared hallway. “Ah! Tsukki, welcome back!” Yamaguchi’s head popped out, his pristine smile on his face as always. Tsukishima’s head shot down, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks. It has been a couple of months since they moved in together but Tsukishima can’t bring himself to get used to the warm welcome his roommate keeps giving every time he comes back home. Tsukishima being a business major, he constantly has group projects and on a daily basis has to meet up with his teammates to discuss the assignments after class so Yamaguchi was always home first which means his signature “Welcome back!” Was inevitable to the blond.

“I made curry so help yourself.” Yamaguchi hummed, pointing to the kitchen counter before residing back to the living room corner which was reserved just for him. Tsukishima tossed his bags on his bed, walked back to the kitchen to pick up a spoon and dug into the bowl filled with rice, not bothering to heat it up. He viewed as Yamaguchi went over to pick up the messy palette and paintbrush he just set aside to greet his roommate and sat back down on his stool, facing the easel. 

Tsukishima examined the half-done canvas from the kitchen whilst spooning his dinner in his mouth. It wasn’t fully finished but Tsukishima could make out what his crush was trying to express. It was a figure of a boy in mid air, his back arched and his hand was on the same level as his head, parallel to the tri-colored ball which was the centerpiece of the canvas. Tsukishima was no art snob but he could assume it was a painting of Yamaguchi himself. 

“A new assignment?” Tsukishima started, shuffling behind his friend who had his back hunched towards the easel. “Yeah, the professor told us to create a work that showed our most important memory of our high school life so...I picked volleyball!” He enthusiastically answered though his face never left the canvas. His fingers were wrapped around a dainty detail brush. He shakily brushed it up and down, trying to add detail to the hair of the subject. 

The blond studied the painting with deeper interest, impressing himself as he paid more attention to the minor details of the painting with his half eaten curry still in his hands. Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi always liked drawing. His notebooks were always covered with doodles and he remembered Yamaguchi was always drawing whenever Tsukishima dropped by his house to play when they were still young. 

“You’re really good.” Tsukishima unconsciously mumbled, his mind still deep in thought with the painting upfront. “You think so? I think I got pretty rusty ever since we entered high school.” Yamaguchi casually replied to his comment to which Tsukishima flinched at. He didn’t realize he was speaking his thoughts out loud.

Tsukishima disagreed with Yamaguchi’s opinion. He always knew Yamaguchi liked art but he never knew he was this talented and passionate about it until the last year of high school when Hinata randomly brought up the topic of university after practice. There Yamaguchi confessed he wanted to take up fine arts after high school. His eyes always shined when he talked about art. Tsukishima admired the passionate part Yamaguchi had. He envied that he had something he liked so much unlike himself, who took up business just because his father suggested it to him. He didn’t even feel a big drive to continue volleyball after highschool so he abandoned the thought of pursuing anything related to it despite having spent half his life playing the sport. 

Tsukishima was about to turn and take a shower but a certain figure on the left side of the painting caught his eye. He couldn’t believe he missed it after staring at the painting for more than ten minutes. On the corner of the canvas stood another figure aside from Yamaguchi’s, standing. The figure had his hands together as if it was clapping. The figure was painted in similar colors to the background, it’s blond hair almost seamlessly blending into the warm background but thankfully, the figure had a pair of black glasses on which made it noticeable.

His heart skipped a beat as he realized that his best friend had incorporated him into a painting that supposedly portrayed his most important moment of his high school years. Tsukishima rushed into the shower in a hurry. He shut the door behind him and let himself melt onto the ground, rationalizing his thoughts. He was Yamaguchi’s best friend so naturally, he was a part of his high school years and he was also in the same volleyball team. But so was Hinata and Kageyama, who he had grown close to and they were much more encouraging to him on court so why weren't they there too? He remembered that his painting was only half done and Yamaguchi will surely add them in right?

Days passed and Yamaguchi didn’t add Hinata and Kageyama into the painting. Though, it seems like his deadline was being unreasonable so he rushed to complete it to the best of his ability. Tsukishima didn’t know whether to be comforted or bothered by the possibility of his first assumption so he pushed his complicated feelings away. 

“Nice work, Megane-kun! See you in class.” The rooster-haired upperclassmen yelled out after Tsukishima had already begun to walk away from the cafe he just spent three hours in for yet again, another group project. He began to walk home under the navy blue sky with a half empty to-go-cup of coffee. He was exhausted. Every limb on his body ached and his eyes feel strained from working on his laptop for so long. All he wanted to do was go back home and embrace Yamaguchi so his exhaustion could just melt away but he guessed that would be impossible to do so he settled on just looking forward to looking at him. He let his eyes wander off to watch the various shop fronts he passed by, in an attempt to find a bakery or some sort to buy desserts from in the future when he was going through rough days such as this one but his eyes unexpectedly spotted his green-haired roommate he was so looking forward to meeting back home.

Tsukishima rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and examined the bustling crowd his roommate was a part of. It was no mistake, it was Yamaguchi. Tsukishima was about to approach him before the crowd of shoppers dispersed and revealed the person Yamaguchi was walking side by side with. Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he recognized the short blonde girl his crush was walking with. “Y-Yachi?” He said in disbelief under his breath. He watched as the pair of his high school friends laughed and talked together from across the street. Naturally, if he were Kageyama or Hinata, the logical choice after seeing his two close friends out on the streets was to catch up with them and greet them but Tsukishima’s eyes watched as Yamaguchi giggled at the blonde. He was smiling a bit too much and his cheeks were flushed red. 

Tsukishima rushed home with gritted teeth. He was upset. But he didn’t know if he had the right to be. What was he so upset about? Yamaguchi hanging out with Yachi? It wasn’t like Tsukishima was dating him, he didn’t belong to Tsukishima. He doesn’t deserve to be jealous. Tsukishima opened the door to the empty apartment. Some part of him hoped that he saw wrong and whoever he saw on the street wasn’t Yamaguchi but alas, the stool Yamaguchi always sat in the corner of the living room was empty and the lights were all off. Tsukishima dropped his bags on the corner of the hallway and staggered over to the couch, collapsing with heavy breaths, exhausted from running back home.

And as Tsukishima dreaded, the front door clicked open after a handful of minutes, shortly followed by a bright “I’m home” from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi walked into the living room, hung his coat and scarf on the coat hanger and plopped down right beside Tsukishima without a care in the world, oblivious to his mentally deteriorating roommate. “Why were you late?” Tsukishima managed to say, his thoughts still in a jumble. “Oh, I stayed back in the studio to work on my sculpture assignment,” He answered, stretching his arms sideway, “I know you hate the smell of clay so…” So was he about to forget mentioning who he was with? Tsukishima knew Yachi went to the same art university as Yamaguchi but he was sure she belonged to a different major than Yamaguchi. Besides, a graphic design student like her wouldn’t deal with sculptures so why would she be together with him in the sculpting studio that was specialized for fine art students? Tsukishima sighed and accepted reality. It was silly to begin with to have a crush on Yamaguchi anyway.

“Ah, Tsuk-“ Yamaguchi started but got shortly cut by the blond, “I’m taking the shower first.” Tsukishima stood up abruptly, power walking towards their shared bathroom with a lump in his throat. Tsukishima slammed the door behind him, leaving his roommate in utter confusion. 

“Never mind I guess.” Yamaguchi mumbled to himself.

Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima wasn’t the warmest person, at least on a surface level. He was always known to be salty and unapproachable to everyone but he knew he never meant it to be malicious or anything so Yamaguchi had grown accustomed to his personality but the following week was something unlike anything he has ever experienced. 

Everyday, Tsukishima would come home and go straight to his room. No snarky comments on Yamaguchi’s paintings and no complaining about his day while lounging on the couch, which he claimed to be more comfortable than his own bed. And at meal times, he just sat and ate his food in silence, always a frown present on his face. And at times when it was Yamaguchi’s turn to cook, he didn’t say anything, even though he always had something to say before, whether it was a good job or not. Watching his own best friend act like that didn’t sit right at all with Yamaguchi so he only had one thing to do left.

Spoil the hell out of him.

Attempt number one, museum tickets.  
“Tsukki! Look, I got museum tickets! Lets go this weekend.” Yamaguchi brust in Tsukishima’s room. “Where’d you get it?” Tsukishima’s expression is still as cold as ever. “Er, Akaashi-senpai gave them to me!” Yamaguchi lied. He had sacrificed his allowance money from buying new paint brushes to buy the tickets. He knew if he told Tsukishima that he bought it with his own money he risked him calling it dumb, even though he liked museums, or Tsukishima feeling even more down that Yamaguchi had to spend his frugal university student money on the tickets. 

“What ever.” He said but went along anyway. Though Yamaguchi was proud of himself of dragging Tsukishima out to the museum at first, Tsukishima’s mood unexpectedly didn’t improve much during the visit. His eyes occasionally lit up when he examined the dinosaur exhibits but they were only momentary and disappeared in a split second everytime Yamaguchi initiated a conversation. 

Yamaguchi went home in defeat.

Attempt number two, curing his possible homesickness.  
“Tsukki! Look who came to visit!” Yamaguchi’s voice bounced off the walls in excitement as he opened the door one Friday of a three-day weekend. “Pardon the intrusion.” Kageyama and Hinata said as they shook their shoes off prior to entering the apartment. Tsukishima’s head peeked out to the hallway and his eyes widened at the sight of his two friends from high school. Yamaguchi watched as the usual wrinkle in between Tsukishima’s eyebrows disappeared when he recognized his two friends. Yamaguchi knew though Tsukishima doesn’t show it at all, he was very fond of being around Hinata and Kageyama so surely it would improve his mood which he was right about. Tsukishima had, for the first time a week, finally spent time outside his own room aside from mealtimes. The apartment finally filled with laughter and bickering. Colors seemed to be restored when the oddball duo graced their presence and Yamaguchi was about to give himself a pat on his back before the last guest arrived.

Tsukishima, who was in the middle of laughing at Hinata’s story, froze immediately as he saw the former club manager walk into the living room as the rest of the guest cheered at her arrival. Though his behaviour for the latter half of the day seemed normal to the rest of his friends, Yamaguchi knew his attempt had once again failed.

Yamaguchi sighed as he walked home from a five hour studio session. His hands felt grimy and dry from touching clay too much, which didn’t help soothe his mind from thinking about his depressed roommate. 

He was about to turn to the street where his apartment was at but the bright lights of a certain shop caught his attention. Yamaguchi cursed at himself for not thinking of this plan ages ago. Without skipping a beat, Yamaguchi crossed the road in glee, excited with the plan he just came up with.

“Tsukki! Look what I got!” Yamaguchi gushed with excitement as soon as he opened the front door, not bothering to do his usual greeting. He kicked his shoes off in millisecond and almost tripped on his way to the kitchen, to where Tsukishima was standing, confused, with a glass of water in his hand. “What?” Yamaguchi took a second to catch his breath, having just run the whole way home from the bakery. 

“I got…” Yamaguchi struggled to start, his breath still short, “cake!” Yamaguchi exclaimed with the biggest smile he could make but it was too early to celebrate. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes roamed Tsukishima’s face, studying every movement his features made. And after holding his breath a bit too hard for ten seconds, he sighed the hardest he has ever done in relief as he watched Tsukishima’s eyes softened up and the crooks his lips angled up ever so slightly. 

“Alright! I’ll go set them on a plate!” Yamaguchi squealed, setting the box of cake on the kitchen counter but before he could even reach the cabinet that stored the plates, his excitement made him trip on his own foot. 

“Yamaguchi? Watch ou-“

Yamaguchi closed his eyes tight, expecting to feel a sharp pain in the coming seconds but instead, his head was created by a soft thud instead of the cold kitchen tile. Yamaguchi’s eyes fluttered open to be greeted with a very close up view of a pastel green fabric that seemed like it was part of the hoodie Tsukishima was just wearing. Yamaguchi’s brown eyes trailed up to see Tsukishima’s face wincing, his hand rubbing the back of his back, which was inches from the floor. Yamaguchi’s eyes trailed back down to see his very own hand on Tsukishima’s chest. Embarrassed from just falling and the inappropriate placement of his hand, He hurriedly retracted his hand and body from Tsukishima. 

“T-Tsukki! I am so sorry!” Yamaguchi stammered, expecting Tsukishima to be furious but instead, Tsukishima’s face was bright red. Confused and worried, Yamaguchi brought his hand up towards the blond’s forehead, “Tsukki? Do you have a fever?”

Tsukishima slapped Yamaguchi’s hand instinctively, his cheeks only getting redder and redder as seconds went by. “D-Don’t touch me.” He breathed, he could feel his ears burning. Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi’s face contorted to a mix of emotions. Confusion, pain, and embarrassment. Tsukishima knew he had literally nothing to lose then. He had gotten rid of whatever was left of Yamaguchi’s kindness when he hit his hand away so it was all or nothing.

“S-stop being so nice to me,” He began, his voice cracking, “or I’ll fall in love with you even more.” His voice was weak though he braced for the end of his friendship with his childhood best friend. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in surprise. Tsukishima wasn’t sure if it were just plain shock or disgust but he felt like it was definite that it was a mix of the two. Tsukishima bit his lip, trying to suppress his tears from falling, and got up. “I know it’s disgusting right? A man falling in love with you, especially because you have a girlfriend but I understand if you don’t want to live with me anymore. I-I’ll grab my things.” He forced himself to say, his voice cracking all over the place. Tsukishima didn’t blame Yamaguchi. It was his fault after all. He should’ve never lived with him and listened to his mother rather than pursuing his selfish wishes to study in Tokyo. It was a natural reaction to be disgusted anyway.

“W-Wait! What are you talking about? It’s not disgusting!” Yamaguchi’s frail voice finally shouted out, just in time before Tsukishima left the kitchen. Tsukishima’s head whipped back to stare at the boy on the ground with wide eyes.

“What?” He breathed.

Yamaguchi pulled his body up, gripping the kitchen counter hard. “I said...” His voice gradually grew stronger as he staggered closer to the baffled blond. “It's not disgusting!” The usually timid green haired boy yelled before launching himself onto his taller friend, impulsively planting his lips onto the other’s lips.

Yamaguchi’s leap caused Tsukishima and him to fall over once again but Yamaguchi slipped his hand behind Tsukishima’s head right on time before the blond’s head hit the floor. His hand stung upon the forced contact with the floor but at that moment, he felt no pain as his heart was being filled with content. 

The kiss wasn’t deep or sensual, rather, it was long and sweet, which perfectly mirrored the relationship the two shared. Though, the more realistic reason why neither of the two have slipped their tongue in was because of the lack of experience both parties had. Though he did not want to, Yamaguchi pulled out from the kiss, gasping for air, to which his partner did the same. 

Realizing their mistake, Yamaguchi burst into fits of laughter to which Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at, still out of breath. Yamaguchi rested his forehead on Tsukishima’s chest, “We forgot to breathe huh?” He giggled, his cheeks beet red, just like the boy he was on top of.

That night, the two childhood friends snuggled up under a blanket and talked to their heart's content with plates of cake in their hands. Having isolated himself in his room for extended periods of time, Tsukishima forgot how much he missed talking to Yamaguchi. But not only can he now talk to Yamaguchi, he can do it without fearing falling in love with him since now, he was allowed to. A warm smile crept onto Tsukishima’s face as he watched Yamaguchi take his final bite from the strawberry shortcake slice he bought earlier.

“Wait, so that’s why you thought I was dating Yachi-san? And that’s also why you started avoiding me?” Yamaguchi managed to say without letting a single laugh slip in between his lips, trying not to make Tsukishima more flustered as he is since he wanted to catch up on everything he had been missing from. “Y-Yeah.” The blond pouted, bundling the blanket tighter around his body. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at the sight. He loved the way every time Tsukishima got flustered he always pouts and lowers his head down slightly. Of course, it only happens once in a blue moon and Yamaguchi has only seen him like that for a whopping total of three times for the whole time they’ve been friends, and he was like that for all three times so he was sure it was a habit of his. 

“God! Tsukki, you’re the cutest!” Yamaguchi squealed, throwing his body at the blond’s, causing the two to collapse on Yamaguchi’s bed. 

He had to explain what actually happened to Tsukishima, which was he really did coincidentally bump into Yachi on the way home from the studio. He also confessed that he was blushing madly that day with Yachi because he was talking about Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi never knew Tsukkishima was the type to get jealous easily. He found it very much endearing. 

“So since when were you in love with me?” Yamaguchi enquired the blond, he took his time teasing his roommate while he was in a vulnerable moment since he knew how rare it was for Tsukishima to be like that.

“Three years maybe? It was around inter-highs.” The blond answered with a pout. “What about you?” 

“W-what?”

Yamaguchi’s teasing demeanor vanished immediately. He wiped his smug face off and buried his face into the shared blanket. “Hmm? now someone’s being shy huh?” Yamaguchi hated how fast it took for the roles to reverse. 

“Shnczezaeymedu” He soft whispers muffled from the blanket he covered his mouth with.

“Hmm? Come again? I didn’t catch that.” Tsukishima’s voice as condescending as ever, poking the sides of Yamaguchi’s waist with his index finger through the thick blanket.

“S-Since the day I first met you!” Yamaguchi yelled out of embarrassment, his face was so red that his freckles were barely noticeable. Tsukishima’s eyes widened in surprise. He always thought he was the first to catch feelings and he knew how hard it was to keep a crush a secret. How have Yamaguchi kept his feelings hushed down for all these years?

Tsukkishima had a lot of questions and he was sure they could last a lifetime. He had a lot of emotions running through his veins but he was sure a big majority was joy. And he could not contain it for much longer. 

Tsukishima shot up and pounced his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his lips and throwing all his composure out the window. He didn’t care how stupid or love struck he looked. He had his everything in his arms and that’s all that matters to him now.

“I love you, Tadashi.” Tsukishima managed to say, trying to not make his voice crack as tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

“I love you too, Kei.”


End file.
